


Encore for a Queen

by SamuelMaybird



Series: Squirrely Shenanigans [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Guilt, Mild pain, Ollie is a glutton for punishment, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slight Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelMaybird/pseuds/SamuelMaybird
Summary: Recovering from a near fatal fight, Ollie is offered one night with a clear minded Barda by the leprechaun that's been causing misfortune on the ship. The fey thoroughly enjoys the pair, they've been easy to play pranks on and Ollie is the first person to have seen through his magic.Despite Ollie's reluctance to make a choice that isn't his to make he agrees to the condition of giving the small man a good show. Barda soon awakens and is brought up to speed with everything including his near death. He seems to take the news well enough and agrees to the conditions of the deal. This is where we pick up.
Relationships: Ollie/Barda
Series: Squirrely Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017931





	Encore for a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> The next morning after their first night Ollie is hesitant to tail after Barda when the half elf doesn't remember their passionate evening. It stings but instead of backing down he is slowly resolved to helping Barda make his own choice about his life, whatever it may be. However there is a strong sense of hope when Barda makes Ollie a vegetarian meal, something he had mentioned the day prior.
> 
> They have a deep heart to heart while watching the sky where Barda confesses that he knows, vaguely, of his condition. Ollie promises him that he'll help him, not sure if he can go through with the ultimatum if it fails. When night begins to fall huge creatures are seen flying above the ship. They are Quetzalcoatlus that strayed from the nearby Terramond Islands and they attack.
> 
> After the deadly battle Barda is left on death's door from a beak impalement and Ollie is pours every ounce of magic into saving him. In near hysterics he is helped with getting the fallen half elf back to their room. While the Squirrel is trying to stabilize him he's approached by the leprechaun that's bound to the ship. The two have been endless entertainment for the fey and it doesn't want the fun to end because of a unlucky hit. So it offers Ollie a drink, of which the other is logically not too keen of, saying it'll calm him down and stabilize Barda. 
> 
> As much as that goes against his understanding of the fey Ollie accepts it and is quick to get Barda to drink. He only relaxes once his companion's breathing strengthens. At that point the leprechaun dangles the truth of Barda's condition over Ollie's head, teasing him that he doesn't know. That gets under his fur but does narrow down Ollie's curiosity about the situation. After a minute or two another deal is offered, one night with an uninhibited Barda in return for more entertainment. 
> 
> The offer is just too much for the curious squirrel so despite his initial hesitance he agrees. Barda soon awakens and is shocked to feel like himself, completely like himself. Ollie can't contain himself and spills everything about what happened. Surprisingly Barda takes it pretty well, even though half an hour prior he was bleeding out from the stab.
> 
> Barda quells the fear stricken squirrel by holding him and petting him. After a few minutes Barda confesses that he still likes Ollie and that they really shouldn't disappoint a fey.

"Now let's give our 'fan' a show." Barda says in a low suggestive tone, causing Ollie to get flustered and heated as he pushes his back down to the sheets. Ollie looks very excited but nervous as he wasn't entirely ready for this change. He still feels guilty about last night, making him fidget and not quite meet Barda's gaze. He gives a squeak as his coat is removed and soon shirt. With a swish of fabric Ollie is laid bare as the kilt lands aside on top of his boots. The little squirrelfolk is breathing rapidly, heart racing nervously in excitement.

Barda runs his hands over his fur, reacquainting himself with his body. He shrugs out of his clothes as he's teasing Ollie with curious wandering hands. He can't help but give a small smirk at the small nipples lining Ollie's lower belly, with his embarrassed reaction he guesses they're somewhat sensitive. Ollie at this point is quite riled up and is panicking a little, Barda is very much in control and the simmering guilt is eating at him. He twists to escape or not feel so exposed but Barda pulls him into his lap while pinning his back to the bed. Rapid breathing broke the silence as Ollie looks from Barda to the intimidating member on his stomach. He gets fire hot when Barda teases, "I bet you can take me like this."

Ollie gets far more nervous, ears pinned flat instantly and tail twitching fitfully. He can't tell if he's just trying to get under his skin or if he's going to get him back for last night despite the fact he left Ollie a wreck then as well. Barda's eyes soften and he leans down, nuzzling against his cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm making you afraid."

Ollie had stiffened up as he rubs his face before his words ease his heart. He rubs against his shoulder and neck, tiny whimpers bubbling up as he does so. Barda wraps his arms around him and lets him work out the nervousness that is holding him back. "Do you think I'm mad at you? I'm not, just maybe a bit excited…d-did I move too fast?"

The gusto Barda had falters, he draws in on himself slightly. He looks a bit shameful to have been so aggressive, he didn't mean to, he just thought… 

Ollie's breathing slows as the fear that had crawled under his fur dissipates when seeing Barda pull away. The stutter really caught Ollie's attention, ah he is trying to be more confident than he really was oh sweetheart. There's a miscommunication between them. Barda is still very much new to this, he is bound to misinterpret and fumble with setting the correct mood. Before said mood completely falls apart Ollie leans up and nuzzles up under his chin. "It's ok, just...let's go slow, ok? There's no race to be won." 

He feels Barda wrap his arms around him and they just breathe for a moment to settle down just a little bit. Ollie looked up at him from his chest, eyes sparkling with the light in the room. Barda smiles and touches his nose to Ollie's. It gets the same frazzled response as the night before and they kiss. A sigh comes from Barda as he feels a bit lighter, far more at ease. Ollie chuckles, "Better?"

"Y-yea.."

Ollie smiles and guides his hands to spots that feel nice to be touched as he teases at Barda's ears. It makes the heat return but not as burning as prior. Gentle and curious like the night before, Ollie learns a few more spots that make Barda moan. The other does the same, learning that Ollie has some trouble feeling much of anything on his upper back but certainly shivers when his spine is teased. Soon Barda is again hard against Ollie's belly, he eyes just how deep it could sit if they really did just do it right like this. Ollie could tell Barda's thoughts and smacks him with his tail, more like brushed it at his face. "N-No...I am not prepared to handle that like this."

Seeing Ollie huff and puff up those little squirrel cheeks Barda can't help but laugh. He is trying to look mean and serious but mercy he's just too cute. Barda runs a hand through Ollie's hair, watching the expression melt into a pleased purr. He gets flushed as a thought crosses his mind but decides not to act on it.

Ollie's thoughts are broken as Barda leans over him, trapping him between sheet and skin. He can't see what Barda was grabbing til he sits back. The clinking of glass did say a lot as it's the bottle of lube and the bottle of diminishment. Barda swirls the bottle and eyes Ollie before taking the rest of it. He has plans to leave Ollie's seeing stars but he needs to ease him in taking him as he is normally.

"When I'm finished with you you're not going to be able to walk." Ollie's eyes widen but pupils dilate, he seems rather up for that statement. His barely covered excitement earns him a raised brow and an honest laugh. "Oh I think you see that as a challenge."

Ollie can't help the grin that tugs at his lips, he'd be lying if that didn't sound like an amazing night. The shyness returned but it's not nearly as overwhelming, the knots in his stomach left him wanting. He pushes himself off the bed and nibbles on Barda's ear, earning a low moan and eager snap of the hips. The look he gets is mischievous as Barda snatches his scruff and makes him roll into his side. Ollie instinctually lifts his tail out of the way, looking at him from behind the fluff as he holds onto it. Barda hums and leans over him, not nearly as intimidating as he is just bigger than Ollie currently but that part of the night is after this. He sloppily applies lube to them both, "I don't think you need too much time to prep after last night, do you?"

Ollie shakes his head, his ears going quite red and is rather noticeable. Barda leans in close, gazing into Ollie's eyes and presses against him. The squirrel’s eyes get wide but there's very little resistance as Barda slides in. However Ollie fails to keep quiet, much to his lover’s delight. The squirming squirrel gives a soft whine that only gets louder when Barda gets a firm hold of his elevated leg and pins it against his chest. The angle causes Ollie to tremble and toes curl, "B-Barda, a..ah.."

Whatever he was going to say died as a loud cry overtakes his throat as Barda has decided to move. Having his leg pinned against Barda caused some extra thrust as Ollie bounced against Barda harder than before and it was rewarding the half elf with whimpering moans. Ollie tries to lessen the impact by pressing his hands against the other's stomach. It doesn't help, if any anything, doing that spurs Barda to thrust harder. One of Ollie's hands goes to his muzzle to try and cover it while his tail wraps around Barda's upper thigh. The other shaky paw moves to his arm and grabs hold, ultimately shifting his angle and his cries get way higher. 

Barda finds himself getting more excited and into it, the sounds of Ollie and creaking of the bed left him wanting to do more. He grabs hold of Ollie's tail and works it free before rolling Ollie roughly onto his stomach. It quickly wraps around his waist as Ollie makes confused whimpers before Barda slams back in and grips his hips tightly. Ollie screams, claws digging into the bed to try and find solid ground. His gasping moans only encourage the pleasurable assault on his body. He gives a shocked squeak when Barda rubs one his nipples. He grits his teeth with an indignant sound and twists to swipe at the offending hand. Barda chuckles and pins him down by the scruff, "Calm down, just trying to make you feel good."

Ollie's temper is quelled by the grasp, the deep feral desire to be bitten bubbling up. He becomes flushed and squirmy once more. Covering his mouth he murmurs it but is way too quiet for Barda to hear. A curious expression plays on the half elf's face as he leans over him, pressing in hard and deep as he purrs, "Sorry didn't catch that."

The embarrassed moan only makes the agitated face funnier to Barda. He quirked a brow as if to say 'go on'. Ollie bites his lip before whimpering out, "P-Please...b-bite me."

The heat that overwhelms them was suffocating to Ollie who hides his face in his hands. For a long grueling moment Barda is still, Ollie getting flustered over feeling his heartbeat. He shifts but keeps Ollie pinned as he ponders, yea Ollie might be a little kinky squirrel…excellent.

The undignified sound that comes from him as teeth meet his scruff makes Ollie regret telling him that but it's way too late. He gives a shocked gasp as Barda pours more lube on them, it heating up rapidly from the friction. Another bite and another scream as Barda works back up to his rough pace. He inwardly wonders how much longer he has like this, there wasn't a lot of potion left so he had maybe an hour roughly. Ollie's muffled scream broke his thoughts as the smaller body beneath him clenches down as his orgasm hits him like a freight train. Barda feels his quivering tail as his back arches while he somewhat wrestles with keeping a grip on his scruff without getting a mouthful of fur.

He doesn't stop, pushing Ollie's shoulders into the sheets he gets rough and deep. Dazed and raw moans come from Ollie once he manages to free his snout from the sheets. Each thrust ends up pushing the air from Ollie's lungs with Barda pressing his whole weight on him. Already Barda is feeling the tingling of the potion wearing off, gods just a little longer. He ruts into him, releasing his neck as a high pitched cry comes from within as he paints his insides. 

He pants and groans, oh he doesn't want to pull out even though he'll be growing back to normal size shortly. Ollie hasn't uncurled his tail, very tiny sounds are coming from the sheets as his head got caught once more. Barda presses in just to feel Ollie shiver as he is slowly growing. Reluctantly he pulls out and waits for the potion to fully wear off, choosing to watch Ollie recoup from that. Oh it isn't over yet.

Ollie's limbs shook as he breathed, lungs stinging from being abused like that. He looks over at him, ears low and eyes lidded. Post sex is a good look on Ollie, though he can't help the disappointed face seeing Barda back to normal. 

"Aw, you are far more honest like this. Don't worry I don't think we're done are we?"

Ollie looks confused about the statement, clearly not all back together as he teeters uncoordinatedly before his shoulders drops and he remains a puddle of fur on the bed. He gives a grumbling sound as Barda pulls him towards him. He is then held in his lap to recover as he probably won't be able to soon. Ollie nuzzles against him and under his chin, still very dazed but affectionate as ever. Barda rubs his neck fur and gives him a kiss, enjoying just being this close. 

His hands travel over the furry form held so fondly, feeling every break in the fur. What had gotten him upset now made him angry, as he understood what the scars he has could have come from. The flesh is marred with criss crossing lines like he had been beaten quite violently. Ollie never has been very forthcoming about his time as an assassin which makes Barda believe these scars come from that time. He holds Ollie more protectively without thinking of it. Explains why he was more miffed about getting shot than agonized.

Ollie hadn't noticed Barda's exploritive touches much as he has such limited sensations in his upper back, plus he's too busy giving affection. He is chittering a little, it's so cute to listen to. He doesn't often chatter as he's never quite relaxed enough to make those sounds, more often than not it causes people to look at him funny. 

Barda puts Ollie between his legs facing him, earning a little head tilt. He lounges back and smiles, "Should we continue? There's nothing left in here though."

He shakes the empty bottle of diminishment and side eyes Ollie as realization dawns on him. The gears are turning and Ollie slowly becomes an embarrassed ball of heated fur. "I think you can take me as is, unless you don't think so."

While his voice is teasing Ollie doesn't want to stop, it's not going to be easy or gentle for him. Yet his stomach knots at the thought, he absently paws the cream fur while his mind raced lewdly. Barda waits, having a good idea about what he is thinking about. While he's distracted he cleans up a little before clearing his throat to catch Ollie's attention. When the ears flick forward he murmurs, "Come here."

Ollie sits up at attention, whiskers twitch and ears move in uncertainty. He does not need to be commanded twice as he crawls closer. He sits flush against his hips, squeaking as Barda lifts him up by the rear. "Here, I'll get you a little more prepared if you c..could.."

The hesitation is cute but the twitch against Ollie's belly finished his sentence. "O-oh, ah. Ok."

Ollie lays over Barda's right thigh, curling his legs close and tail fanning out behind him as he sizes up the eager challenge before him. He sniffs and noses against the heated flesh, this he's never done with as big of a partner and is nervous about hurting Barda with his teeth. However that thought is crushed when two lubed fingers press inside him, caught off guard he twists and paws at the sheets. It takes him a long time to collect himself and lift his head to give the tip a shaky kiss. He's rewarded with a third finger and as a spasm shoots up his spine Ollie takes Barda into his mouth. He looks shyly up at him but Barda's eyes are closed as his breathing gets heavier. Using his hands rub where his mouth won't be able to reach Ollie pulls himself just a bit closer. Working his tongue and testing out his jaws' limit Ollie starts to bob his head. He is extremely mindful of his teeth, avoiding contact as much as possible as Barda's soft moaning and ever teasing fingers continued moving. Muffled moans turn into hums as Ollie loses himself, it's getting more difficult to focus as he is thoroughly lubed up and stretched. He jerks free and looks back as Barda pours a generous amount of lube straight inside. He flushes and protests with how cold it is, making Barda laugh and tease him about it.

Barda lifts Ollie up, giving him a kiss, "You ready to try this?"

Ollie eyes his erect member with mild worry, it's not too big or he'd be flailing to escape but he really doesn't think he'll be walking right tomorrow. "J-Just take it slow…"

Barda reapplies lube to himself and holds Ollie over his length by his upper thighs. Ollie balancing himself against his chest and arms but shakily reaches down to guide Barda against his tailhole. He takes a scared breath feeling the tip press against him, a moment of fright that passes with an inaudible pop as Barda sinks inside. Ollie's hands grip Barda's upper arms tightly, blunt claws digging into the skin as an absolutely breathless gasp tries to fill his lungs. It stings and if Barda wasn't holding him so well he'd probably be squirming uncomfortably and end up hurting himself. Slowly Barda lowers him further down, the generous amount of lube on both of them making it easier. Ollie is biting his lip, head pressed against the other's shoulder with his ears pinned back. Barda nuzzles against him, kissing his temple and murmuring soft words to keep him calm. "St-stop t-too much a-ah!..."

Ollie whimpers and tries to get free, it's too much this was a foolish idea. Barda wraps an arm under his knees so he doesn't sink down further and wraps the other around Ollie's back to keep him steady. Weak whines occasionally break the silence if Barda twitches inside Ollie. They're so close but a moment to relax will make it easier. Barda kisses Ollie's head and nips lightly at his ears, feeling the tension slowly leaving the lover's body. Whines turn into moans while Ollie adjusts to having almost five inches resting deep inside him. Barda isn't even fully in, just a little more, he can handle it. "A-ah...o-ook."

Barda waits a moment longer after getting the go ahead but lowers Ollie the rest of the way. Ollie is panting and shaking with his furry hips flush against Barda's. He shakily rubs a rather obvious bump in his stomach, causing both of them to moan. Barda breathes out, "You look good with a belly."

Ollie was way too gone with feeling Barda so deep inside that he barely reacts to his words. A single glare before melting into needy moans was all he could manage. He didn't think he could take it all, he's so full it's a lot to even breathe. Every twitch and movement he feels is twice as intense. Any attempt to move left him quivering in overstimulation so Barda takes the lead for now as Ollie looks to be trying to move.

He slowly lifts his hips and lowers them experimentally, Ollie stiffens and moans but doesn't start to struggle like before. Barda lays back and keeps Ollie lifted as he slowly thrusts up into him. Seeing the bump disappear and reappear with each hilting was extremely hot he had to admit. Ollie was regaining his strength even as he is becoming a moaning mess, his feet brace against Barda's hips and he slowly begins to ride him. Determination might be driving his desire to move but the half elf can feel just how shaky his limbs are, Ollie can't possibly ride for long. Barda helps him keep balanced, holding him so the moment his legs give he can take over again.

Ollie swore that Barda was poking his lungs while hilted but the more he rides the less it hurts. In fact he was getting needy, he wants more. He can't deny how amazing it feels to take Barda's actual size even as his legs refuse to keep up. A frustrated growl mixes in with his moans not long before his limbs give.

Barda keeps Ollie from slamming his weight down, pausing to let him catch his breath. Ollie wiggles and gives a needy sound. It actually makes Barda look at him closer, his ears are flushed and tongue lolling. Ollie isn't sated with this, he wants more but his body isn't cooperating with him. The slow pace just isn't scratching that itch...alright. He lifts Ollie up off him, smiling at his longing whine. He puts him down, "Roll over onto your hands and feet."

He shifts and crouches over Ollie, waiting as he rolls over. Once the task is done he applies more lube and holds onto Ollie's tail at the base as he pushes back inside. The choked sounds of pleasure end in a cry as Barda thrusts the last inch in. Feeling out the position he grabs a pillow and stuffs it under Ollie to lift him up more. He can see the look of pained pleasure on Ollie's face, he must be in euphoria since he hadn't gotten angry about the tail pulling. Does he like this? Well that confirms him being kinky, didn't imagine this kinky.

Barda slowly pulls out and thrusts back in, his free hand dipping under Ollie to feel himself through the skin. Such an odd feeling but again he'd be lying if it wasn't turning him on even more. He teases a nipple and gets a low moan instead of the swipe like earlier. Slowly he starts to get faster, making sure to listen for any sounds of pain. Only breathless moans and broken pleas meet his ears, Ollie seems to be a glutton for punishment if he keeps begging like this. Barda leans over him, breath fanning over his fur as he bites into his scruff. Ollie's back arches as a loud cry of his name comes from him, a shaking wail follows as he begs, "Gods above, B-Barda! F-Fuck me!"

Ollie is too lost in the throes of ecstasy to understand what he just begged for, no, just demanded be done to him. He has no one but himself to blame for his future soreness. 

Barda turns bright red, he's heard Ollie swear before but not like this. Not in this truly desperate sounding, pleading demand for him to just wreck him. He doesn't know if it was the heat of the moment but he indulges Ollie pleas. Pulling out he slams back in, listening to the choked sounds before thrusting again so Ollie can't recover. Screams are half swallowed with each heavy thrust. Barda holds him down by his scruff, enjoying everything about this. He doesn't want the night to end but he promised they'd talk afterwards so it is due to end eventually, but for now…~

Ollie is coiling up, trying to at least but Barda's grip on him is keeping him pinned. His stomach clenches as waves of his impending orgasm build. His eyes roll back as it finally crashes down on him, toes gripping the sheets as he drowns in pure bliss. His cries are airy but loud, as Barda doesn't stop while he's twisting and clenching down on him. His tongue lolls out as he grips onto the sheets trying to steady the spinning room.

Barda feels like he could go on for hours, but with how Ollie is squeezing him with progressively incoherent words was really getting to him. He frees his scruff to grab onto his hips as he pounds into him. Ollie screams and claws wildly at the sheets as his lower half is lifted up. Balanced on his toes and hands Ollie is completely at the rough mercy of Barda who is racing towards his end. Breathy groans slip past the half elf's lips while he ravages his smaller lover's body. Again he bites him, earning another quivering howl and full body spasm. His rutting is slowly getting sloppy as he builds up towards his orgasm, though with how Ollie sounds he might get him to cum one last time.

The bed creaks from the force behind Barda's thrusting, neither really paying any mind to the complaining wood. Ollie is twisting again, squirming under Barda but it only makes him see stars as Barda hits spots inside him he didn't know of. It doesn't take too much more for Ollie to cum again, this time he goes pretty slack in Barda's grip. Again the half elf is teased with clenching muscles and can't hold on, a loud muffled moan paired with a rough bite harolds Barda's orgasm.

He presses Ollie flush against him and paints his insides white while he drops Ollie's scruff. Shaking in euphoria Barda just holds him close, unwilling to pull out this time. Ollie is barely making any sounds, he can't really feel his lower half and his arms refuse to work. He has become furry goo thanks to the rough love making. 

Minutes pass and eventually Barda pulls out, scooping Ollie up and laying him belly down on the other pillow. He settles down besides him and just marvels at the mess he's made of the other. Matted fur with the most blissed out face he's seen on anyone. He watches as Ollie tries to recover, reaching out a hand and scratching behind his ear before petting him. It seems to soothe Ollie even more so as he appears to sink even more into the pillow. He smiles and kisses his head while enjoying the afterglow of his climax. He doesn't know when Ollie will be coherent so he just pets and returns affection to him.

A long time passes before Ollie lifts his head, even then it's jerky and not very smooth movement. He mumbles something. "Hmm?"

"I... I know how, how a hand puppet feels now."

Barda turns a bit red but has to stifle a laugh, he seems more aware and willing to talk. He lays on his side and looks at him, asking if Ollie wants to talk now. He gets a breathy yes and mulls over what to ask. He really wants to know more about Ollie, who he was before. He is curious about the village Ollie said is gone. 

So he asks about his life story. And Ollie doesn't lie, he tells him everything he asks for.

-

Ollie fell into a deep but fitful sleep after their talk, possibly from having to remember more painful memories. Barda doesn't sleep yet, no he has to write to himself. This night of clarity is only temporary so might as well leave himself a message. 

When he feels he's written plenty he places the journal back in it's safe spot and settles down. He looks over and sees Ollie's face contorted in pain as his legs kicked and hands twitched. It looks like he's running away from something, maybe chasing? Barda pulls Ollie closer, listening to his whispered words. He's pleading for someone not to go, who it is never comes up. Barda frowns and kisses his forehead, he can't soothe the heartbreak Ollie is going to feel in the morning but can at least help quell his nightmare. Holding him and gently whispering words into his ear Barda drifts off once Ollie fearful sounds cease.

'Good night Ollie..I love you.'


End file.
